Into your arms
by twilightwatcher12345
Summary: I suddenly began to think of the memories I had with her. I remember hanging out after school at my house and just talking about random stuff. She made everything seem better, perfect actually. . . . I-I just wanted to be back into her arms again.


I don't own The Maine or Twilight. Hope you like it!

Read, Enjoy, Review :)

Into your arms

*Flashback*

"Hey you heard of the new girl?" my brother Emmet asked leaning against his car.

"What new girl?" I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"The daughter of the richest man in forks, Isabella or something." he replied with a 'whatever' face.

_**There was a new girl in town.**_

"He has a daughter? Then why doesn't she live here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know something 'bout her dad and the mom being divorced."

I laughed.

"Why would she divorce him? He's rich man."

Emmet laughed a bit to.

"I heard she divorced him 'cause he was acting like a jerk or something like that but she's rich too so yeah."

"Then why is she coming here?"

"Something about spending time with her dad before going to Harvard." he said taking a sip of his beer.

_**She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out) **_

"Oh she's probably a fake or something." I said as I finished my beer and threw the can to the ground.

Emmet shrugged and threw his unfinished beer to the ground too.

"Let's go Edward mom's probably 'worried' about us." he said.

I laughed and got into his car which was an old beat up 1967 sedan NSU.

It took a while to get the car started but it went through.

"Hey wanna drive past their house to get a look at this girl?" Emmet asked with a smirk.

I smiled.

"Sure whatever you say."

We passed through several neighborhoods until we made it to Worthington estates, where ALL the loaded people lived. In the distance I could see the biggest house, which was Charlie Swan's (A.K.A richest man in forks). All the houses were Victorian style in different ways and such. We slowly rode on the street in any sign of that girl. In the distance I could see someone sitting on a lawn chair reading some book on Mr. Swan's yard.

"Is that her?" I asked.

Emmet looked in my direction.

"Yeah that's her."

I looked at her a bit more and noticed she was wearing a fancy looking shirt and designer jeans. I saw her smile down at her book.

_**And I'll state something rash. **_

I had to admit something about her.

_**Oh she had the most amazing. . . .Smile**_

She had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

_**I bet you didn't expect that.**_

I didn't really think of her having a pretty face, I thought she'd have a more of a show-offish look.

_**But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)**_

It sorta made me change the way I thought of her a bit, she seemed. . . .Okay. I took a closer look at her.

_**With eyes like sunsets baby.**_

Even when we were several feet away from her I could see the bright color of brown she had in her eyes.

_**And legs that went on for days.**_

She scratched her leg through the fabric and went on to reading. She had beautiful long legs which I did kind of expect. All the rich people **had** to look perfect but, she didn't look like she was trying to show off at all. As we drove passed, I turned my head to look back at her. She was looking at our car, for what I thought seemed like forever, but she shrugged and went on with reading. I looked at Emmet to see if he was staring at her too. He seemed unchanged. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked outside my window. When we got home it was kind of dark out and my mom lectured us on how stupid we were for not being home the time she told us to be back. We apologized and she sent us to our room without dinner. Me and Emmet shared a room in our unconditioned, two roomed house so yeah it sucked. We left the screened window open and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I laid down on my bed and waited for Emmet to turn the lights off.

_**I'm falling in love**_**, **

At that exact moment I thought about her, and on that exact moment I knew I was falling in love. . .

*End of FB*

*Flashback another time*

_**But it's fallin' apart.**_

Bella grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Edward come with me to Cambridge." she said.

I hesitated.

"No." was all I said.

She let go of my hand.

"What?" she asked.

"No." I said again shaking my head.

"What, why? What do you mean no?" she asked again.

"No, I can't come with you!" I yelled at her.

"Why Edward? You say that but you need to tell me the reason!" bella yelled back.

I hesitated and calmed down.

"What am I gonna do there? You'll have college and I won't be able to help support you, I'm not going to college so what job will I have to help pay for an apartment and give you nice things? You'll have an awesome future ahead of you and I never will." I replied.

"We'll find a way edward." she obligated holding my hand again.

I shook my head and let go of her hand.

"I don't know." I said as I began to slowly walk back to my car.

*End of flashback*

_**I need to find my way back to the start. **_

I was lying on my bed thinking of ways to get bella back. I always did this and I've been doing that for the past 2 weeks so you've seen my progress.

_**When we were in love, oh things were better than they are.**_

I suddenly began to think of the memories I had with her. I remember hanging out after school at my house and just talking about random stuff. She made everything seem better, perfect actually.

_**Let me back into.**_

I just wanted to be with her again, I wanted her to let me back into. . .

_**Into your arms.**_

_. . . ._

_**Into your arms.**_

. . . To let me back into her arms again.

*Flashback*

"Pay up." Emmet said while holding his hand out and smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the five dollars I owed him after I lost a game of pool.

_**She made her way to the bar.**_

Emmet looked at the bar's entrance and smiled.

"Oh look the rich girl's here."

I turned to quickly look at her.

She sat on a stool and told the bartender what she wanted.

"What's she doing here isn't she too young?" Emmet asked.

I turned to him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled but nobody noticed.

"Do you remember how old we are?" I asked sarcastically.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah we're 17." he quietly replied.

I rolled my eyes and forgot about it.

"I'm gonna talk to her." I said aloud.

"Whatever." Emmet replied.

I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next to her.

I took out a dollar and placed it on the counter.

"Shot." I said.

The bartender took the dollar and gave me what I wanted. When he left I turned to this Isabella person.

_**I tried to talk to her but she seemed so far. (She seemed so far)**_

"You don't look old enough to be here." I said randomly to her.

She looked at me and snorted.

"Ask that to yourself."

I laughed a bit and drank my shot.

"Ha yeah you got a point there."

She didn't reply. I looked at her but she seemed like she was thinking about something. I looked away and sighed.

_**Outta my league. (Outta my league)**_

After a while I looked back at her and finally seemed to notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue flowy tunic shirt and blue jeans. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black button-up shirt over a white t-shirt and loose jeans. She was WAY out of my league. She was a 12 out of a 1-10 and I was a 1. See the difference?

_**I had to find a way to get her next to me.**_

I bought another shot and drank it. 'What else can I say to her?' I thought.

"So are you new here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

She looked at me for a second or two before answering.

"Yeah, I Am." she replied. To me she looked like she just admitted a secret but, that's me.

"How bout you?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Nah I've been here all my life." I replied.

She nodded.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Phoenix." she replied while playing with her fingers.

"Isn't that like five thousand miles from forks?" I asked.

She laughed a bit and looked at me.

"It's actually a little over a thousand five hundred miles actually." she corrected.

"Oh." I replied feeling stupid.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Edward Cullen, what's yours?" I replied.

"Bella Swan." she said with a smile.

I put two dollars on the counter.

"Two beers." I said.

He put the beers on the counter. I grabbed mine and nudged her to grab the other. She smiled and grabbed it.

"Are you a big drinker?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" I replied

"Because you seem like one."

I shrugged again.

"I only drank three beers, not including this one." I said.

"You forgot about the shots." she added as she took a sip.

"Whatever." I said with a laugh.

*End of FB*

_**I'm falling in love**_**, **_**but it's fallin' apart. **_

I laughed to myself. I sat up and buried my face into my hands.

_**I need to find my way back to the start.**_

'Should I just forget about her?' I thought sadly. 'That wouldn't work anyway you've been trying to do that for two weeks.' my subconscious replied. 'Should I call her?' I thought. 'I don't think so, if you call her then she might change her mind about college.' my subconscious added. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my bed frustrated.

_**When we were in love, oh things were better than they are.**_

'I want things to be perfect again.' I thought.

_**Let me back into.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

_**Into your arms.**_

'Maybe you could get her back.' my subconscious suggested. I shook my head.

'She probably won't let me back anyway.'

*Flashback*

I was putting my stuff in my locker when I felt arms wrap around me. I smiled.

"Hey, bella." I said

She let go of me and poked my back.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, turning to face her.

"You smell like alcohol." she said while crossing her arms.

"I only drank one I swear." I said truthfully with my hands up in defense.

_**Oh she's slippin' away.**_

She looked at me for a second or two and sighed.

"Ok I believe you," she began, "oh and I have a date tonight so I can't go to your house."

_**I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.**_

I tensed up getting a bit mad.

"Oh really?"

_**All the things she does, make it seem like love.**_

She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"No I don't." she replied.

I gave her a confused look.

"Then why . . .?" I asked shaking my head slowly and looking back into her eyes.

She began to lean in.

_**If it's just a game. (Just a game) **_

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. She pecked my cheek and pulled back.

I gave her another confused look. She smiled and began to walk away. I just stared at her. She turned her head and waved goodbye to me. I gave her a small nod.

"See you at your house later." she said as she disappeared into the crowd.

_**Then I like the way that we play.**_

I smiled and closed my locker. I looked at the direction she went and left to my class.

*End of FB*

_**I'm fallin' in love, but it's fallin' apart.**_

I sat up on my bed again.

'Ugh!' I thought angrily.

'Well you should stop thinking about her.' my subconscious thought.

'That's the problem!' I yelled. 'I can't.'

'I can't believe how stupid you are.'

'How am I stupid?' I replied.

'Can't you see, you **love** he-'

I heard someone coming down the hallway. The door opened and Emmet came in.

He angrily threw a bouquet of flowers at me. They hit my chest and I caught them.

"What? Why you giving me these?" I asked.

_**I need to find my way back to the start.**_

"Get up." he said.

"What wh-"

"I said get your lazy ass up!' he yelled.

"You're not the bos-"

He pushed me off the bed. I quickly got up and pushed him back.

"What the hell!"

"You're gonna go get her back before she leaves." he commanded.

"No, she'll be better off without me."

"No she won't, you love her but you don't know It." he said pointing a finger at me.

I didn't respond. He sighed and picked up the flowers off the bed.

"Go to her." he said handing the flowers to me.

I took them in my hand and nodded.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Rose told me she was at the airport, her flight leaves in 45 minutes." he replied as he gave me his car keys.

"Thanks." I said taking the keys.

"That's what I'm here for, now go you're wasting time." he replied giving me a push.

I smiled and began to go outside to his car. I quickly got in and **tried** to start the car.

"Ugh, come on come on start already." I pleaded. It faltered but didn't start. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and gave a frustrated sigh.

_**I'm fallin' in love, but it's fallin' apart.**_

"Come on I **need** to see her I-I love her, **please **start." I put my hand on the on the keys and turned it again. It faltered a bit and started. I quickly lifted my head up and smiled. I stepped on the gas and began to drive off.

_**I need to find my way back to the start.**_

After driving for 30 minutes I made it to the airport and parked in the no parking zone nearest to the entrance. I left the flowers in my car and I quickly got out and went into the airport.

_**When we were in love.**_

I just had to get her back, if I didn't I wouldn't know what to do. I ran through the terminal building heading toward the check-in counter. I had to shove several people to get through but I ignored their angry comments and went on.

"What was the last flight?" I quickly asked as I made it to the counter.

The check-in lady looked at me weirdly but checked her computer anyway.

"The last flight was flight 27 to Cambridge, Massachusetts. That flight left five minutes ago sir." she said.

A part of me died inside.

"What?" I asked softly.

The lady looked concerned.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked.

I took a while to answer.

"Sorry for wasting your time, thank you." I said quietly.

I walked away from the counter and sat on a near by bench. I buried my face in my hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

_**Oh things were better than they are.**_

'She's gone.' I thought sadly.

I unwillingly began to think of the good times I had with her. . . except **all **the times I had with her were good.

I sensed someone standing next to me. I looked up and I was speechless. I slowly stood up. There standing in front of me was the person I came here for.

"Bella. . ." I said looking at her like I saw a ghost.

She had tears falling from her eyes and crossed arms. She looked angry.

"Do you know how worried I've been for the past two weeks Edward?" she began, "How every time I tried to call you **nobody** answered, how I thought about going to college **or not**, how every day of every hour of **every** minute I always thought about you, and it **just made it worse**!' More tears ran down her face.

I put both of my hands on both sides of her face and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"You don't know how I've been feeling either." I replied looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been worried too, I didn't answer because I was afraid you'd change your mind, and I tried to forget you but, I just couldn't get you out of my mind." I said.

She smiled.

"Why are you still here, you're supposed to be in a plane going to Cambridge?" I asked.

She frowned.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you first, why are **you** here?" she replied.

"I wanted you to take me back before you left." I said.

She smiled.

_**Let me back into.**_

"Do you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"Of course I do Edward if not I wouldn't be here." she replied.

"What?" I asked astonished.

_**Into your arms.**_

She took the hands I had on her face and held them. She slowly leaned in and closed her eyes.

_**Into your arms.**_

I smiled and leaned in too. We kissed each other slowly.

_**Into your arms.**_

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I-I love you." I said nervously.

She smiled.

_**Into your arms.**_

She gave me a strong hug.

"I love you too." she replied.

I smiled again and returned the hug.

_Finally_ I was in her arms again.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! To me it sucked but give me your opinion please! First songfic so be nice. :D Song: Into your arms By: The Maine.


End file.
